


i'm safest in your arms

by moondust6



Series: this home we've built [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Monsta X ensemble - Freeform, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Porn with Feelings, The Connect: Deja Vu, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, jealousy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust6/pseuds/moondust6
Summary: Hyungwon has a sudden, off-cycle heat that disrupts the group's schedule. Thankfully, Hoseok is there to help him through it, the members are all ready to support the pair, and their staff are more than willing to prioritize his health first. After all, everyone loves their baby Hyungwon.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: this home we've built [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	i'm safest in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly self-indulgent fic for hyungwonho because I love them so, so much together. I can't with the way they look at each other with heart eyes and absolutely no chill.
> 
> Thinking of making this a series to explore OT7 within the ABO realm.
> 
> This takes place during the Jealousy era, btw bc pink hair, fluffy HW is my weakness.

Panic hits Hoseok like a crashing wave when he smells the sweet scent of his mate’s unique pheromones during their morning dance rehearsal. But it’s Hyungwon’s staggering movements and flushed cheeks that have nothing to do with the intensity of the choreography which triggers Hoseok’s protective alpha instincts.

“Whoa—hey! Hyungwon-ah!” Hoseok grabs Hyungwon by his slender shoulders when the taller member stumbles, preventing him from falling face first onto the dance floor. Slowly, Hoseok lowers himself onto his knees with Hyungwon in his arms, helping the thin omega lay across his lap and supporting his head gently. Hyungwon groans, his entire face is contoured with discomfort. His skin feels far too warm even for dance practice standards.

“Oh shit, what happened?” Changkyun responds first out of the pack, reaching out towards Hyungwon but Hoseok growls at him, teeth bared, without thinking and pulls Hyungwon closer to his chest. Taken aback, Changkyun recoils with a confused look in his eyes which Hoseok feels guilty for, knowing that their youngest only wants to help.

“Hey. Calm down, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo directs at him and pulls Changkyun behind his larger frame. “It’s just Changkyunnie. Hyungwon-ah, are you…?”

Hyunwoo has to have sensed it too. Maybe a little later than Hoseok did but there’s no doubt that Hyunwoo picks up on Hyungwon’s sudden need.

At first, Hoseok barely registers that the other pack members have stopped dancing and are starting to shuffle around them in their own confusion. A staff member shuts off the loud music and concerned whispers fill the room. Still, the only thing Hoseok can hear clearly above all the commotion is Hyungwon’s ragged breathing and the rapid pounding in his own ears.

“This can’t be right,” Kihyun gasps, making his way to Hyungwon and brushing his pink hair off his damp forehead. “His heat isn’t supposed to be here for another two months or so.”

Jooheon and Minhyuk are next to crouch down on either side of Kihyun.

“Jagiya,” Jooheon says, taking Hyungwon’s limp arm and rubbing soothing lines back and forth on his inner wrist with his thumb. “We should get you home.” His eyes shift to Hoseok for a second.

“I’m sorry…” Hyungwon rasps, finally opening his eyes a little. He looks from Hoseok, to the three on the ground next to them, to the eldest and youngest standing behind Hoseok. His brows are scrunched up and Hoseok can sense he’s more annoyed at himself now than the fact that he’s hit with a surprise heat. “I don’t think I can…”

“Shh, shh,” Minhyuk coos, massaging his shoulder. “No apologies! Your health comes first, okay? Jooheonnie’s right. We need to get you home where you can rest and Hoseok can help you through this.”

“Come on,” Hoseok says and lifts Hyungwon up, one arm hooked under his knees and the other cradled behind his back as he stands. Hyungwon whines from the movement, mumbling something about feeling dizzy but Hoseok just begs for him to endure it just a bit longer. “Jooheon-ah, can you get the driver?”

“Yeah, I’m on it!” Jooheon confirms and the quick legged beta bolts out of the practice room.

As Jooheon’s frantic calls for the driver and security echo through the hallways, Hyunwoo takes over conversations with the staff and apologizes for the sudden emergency. Understandably, the staff is receptive, insisting Hyunwoo not to worry about the schedule as they will work to accommodate Hyungwon’s health first. After thanking them with a respectful bow, Hyunwoo takes Changkyun by the hand, and leads him towards the door to hold it open for the rest to exit. As Hoseok leaves with Hyungwon in his arms, he nods at Hyunwoo, a silent acknowledgement of the other alpha’s natural ability to be an exceptional role model for the younger alpha.

“Changkyun and I will stay here and work with the producers,” Hyunwoo explains. “Call me if any of you need anything, okay? We’ll be home as soon as we’re done.”

Hoseok nods again and thanks the older alpha before stepping through the door. There’s a soft “bye, hyung,” from Changkyun as he does so and Hoseok makes a mental note to make it up to their maknae later once he’s taken care of Hyungwon.

Kihyun and Minhyuk follow Hoseok as they exit into the hallway and towards their van, whispering to each other on what they need to get for their fellow omega once they’re all back home.

“Hang in there, Hyungwon-ah,” Hoseok says while he half runs half walks to the parking structure. “We’ll be home soon.”

* * *

Everything around Hyungwon seems to be spinning and he opens his eyes enough to register that Hoseok is lowering him down onto their bed. When Hoseok starts to move away, Hyungwon immediately reaches for his sweater sleeve to stop him.

“I’m not leaving, baby,” Hoseok ensures. “Kihyun’s at the door so let me go talk to him.”

Hyungwon lets out a whine lingering in the back of his throat but lets his alpha go. Dizziness starts to subside after a couple of deep breaths and when he tries to focus his vision on the familiar ceiling of their room. Vaguely listening to his two pack mates’ hushed voices.

“Here hyung, take these. That should be enough for today at least.”

“Thank you, Kihyunnie. We might need more water bottles though, just in case.”

“Yeah, there’s some left in the fridge if you can escape Hyungwon for a bit to grab them. Minhyuk and Jooheon are already waiting in the car. We’re going to the market to get you two some more and we might as well pick up groceries while we’re there. Do you want anything specific for dinner?”

“No, I can’t think of anything right now. But... Maybe get Hyungwonnie some grilled shrimp for tonight? It might cheer him up a bit.”

“Okay, text me if anything comes up, yeah?”

“Of course. Come back safe.”

The door is closed after that exchange. Out of his peripheral, Hyungwon watches Hoseok drop a pile of clean towels onto the bedside table. 

“What is everyone doing right now?” Despite all the ruckus he’s caused, he remembers vividly the worry in his members’ voices and faces on the car ride home. Guilt settles in his gut knowing that he was the reason for their concern.

“Hyunwoo-hyung and Changkyunnie are back at the office,” Hoseok explains sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing a light hand on Hyungwon’s hip bone to comfort him. “Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon went to the store to pick up dinner.”

“Dammit. I shouldn’t be in heat right now!” Hyungwon lets out a frustrated cry and strikes the pillow beside him with his backhand. “Fuck!”

“Hey, hey,” Hoseok soothes and starts threading his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair with his other hand. “It’s alright! Sometimes it just happens unexpectedly. Kihyun and Minhyuk have both had off-cycle heats before too, remember? It might just be from the stress. We’ve had insane schedules lately.”

Even if it isn’t uncommon, it’s still incredibly infuriating and embarrassing. Especially when his heat has decided to sneak up on him during dance rehearsal of all times. Then again, he supposes it’s better than during a studio shoot hours away from their dorm. Hyungwon takes Hoseok’s wrist, pulls it away from his hair to bring it against his nose and breathe in the alpha’s scent. It’s a mix of masculine cologne and natural woodiness that never fails to calm him down. 

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon moans his alpha’s name while nuzzling his cheek into Hoseok’s calloused palm. A waft of pheromones fills his senses and Hyungwon squeezes Hoseok’s arm even harder with both of his large, bony hands.

He wants Hoseok so bad, but his mind also keeps wandering to the rest of their pack. 

He imagines that Hyunwoo is probably working with the producers to reschedule some of their appearances with Changkyun in tow, like a shadow quietly learning alpha responsibilities from their beloved leader. Then there’s the pack’s sole beta out somewhere with his fellow omegas. The three of them must be busy picking up extra food, water, and other necessities for him and Hoseok for the duration of his surprise heat.

“How bad is it?” Hoseok’s gentle voice brings him back to reality.

“It’s… not as bad as the last one but it still burns.”

“Okay. Let’s get you out of these clothes then, yeah?” Hoseok presses the back of his knuckles against his forehead. “You do feel like you’re burning up.”

Accepting the situation for what it is, Hyungwon reluctantly nods and lets go of Hoseok’s arm so the older can help strip him bare. Before letting the omega settle back down, Hoseok lines Hyungwon’s side of the bed with some of the towels. The cool, softness does feel refreshing against his naked skin and he finds it easier to breathe without all the layers of clothes.

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon moans again and grabs weakly at his mate’s large forearms. Slick is pooling at his entrance and he can feel some of it dribbling down the crevice between his cheeks. His cock is hard and swollen, begging for attention and release.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Hyungwon-ah?” Hoseok asks, leaning down to pepper warm kisses down the omega’s neck then lingering on the imprint of his own teeth marks on the junction of Hyungwon’s left shoulder.

“Yes. Please…” Hyungwon pants in a hurry, knowing that Hoseok will never take him unless he has explicit permission. “I need you inside right now, hyung.”

With hooded eyes, Hyungwon watches Hoseok shed his own clothes, appreciating every inch of well defined muscle. Until he notices that his alpha is already half-hard and has probably been so ever since this morning’s fiasco. As annoyed as he is at his own body, Hyungwon’s mouth still waters at the sight of pure alpha-hood. The length, the girth, and the thick knot at the base waiting to fill him to the absolute brim.

Hyungwon swallows the lustful lump in his throat while Hoseok climbs over him, settling onto his knees between the omega’s parted legs. Automatically, Hyungwon bends his legs and plants his feet flat on the bed to open up for Hoseok some more. One of Hoseok’s arms wraps around Hyungwon’s leg and the alpha plants a playful kiss on his knee. In return, Hyungwon lifts the same foot and taps Hoseok with his toes in a lighthearted retaliation on his toned bum.

“Ah!” Hoseok yelps when he’s struck but starts laughing. “How are your feet ice cold when the rest of you feels like it's on fire?”

Hyungwon replies with an innocent shrug before proceeding to tug on Hoseok’s bicep. “Come on, hyung! No more teasing.”

“I know, sorry.”

A light moan escapes Hyungwon’s parted lips when Hoseok finally reaches down and presses two fingers into him. The ease of their entry reminds Hyungwon of the embarrassing amount of slick he produces when he’s in heat, thankful for Kihyun’s quick thinking in providing them with the towels. He watches Hoseok both stretch him gently and coax out enough of his natural lubricant to spread onto his growing cock. Hyungwon blushes at how Hoseok always takes precautions to ensure that sex is as painless as possible for him even when he himself rushes and begs the alpha with insistent whines.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon whispers unconsciously.

A fond smile spreads on Hoseok’s pretty lips as he crowds downs into Hyungwon’s space. One hand on his slicked up cock, leveling himself at Hyungwon’s entrance and the other squeezing the omega’s hand beside his head against the pillow. He leans in and plants a firm kiss on Hyungwon’s full lips.

“I’m here, baby,” Hoseok whispers in return and rests his forehead against Hyungwon’s shoulder. “I’m here.”

Hyungwon whines at the initial breach as Hoseok’s thick cock parts his opening to slide in. With small, slow thrusts, Hoseok pushes more of his length into Hyungwon each time his hips move forward. Once the head pierces through, Hoseok releases his hold on his cock and wipes the excess moisture onto the towel beneath Hyungwon’s ass.

His fluids are helping, but his walls are still so tight. When a particularly pained whimper escapes from the confines of Hyungwon’s throat, Hoseok stops completely and lifts his head up, both hands coming up to cradle the omega’s face. He’s only about halfway inside as far as Hyungwon can tell, clenching ass and feeling unfulfilled.

“Did I hurt you?” Hoseok asks.

“N-no,” Hyungwon exhales with a slight shake of his head. “It’s okay, hyung. Keep going.” He wraps his long legs around Hoseok’s waist and tugs to get his point across. He actually does like to feel the stretch. It’s a remainder of just how large his alpha is.

A soft murmur of “okay” slips from Hoseok as he threads his splayed fingers between Hyungwon’s, pressing their intertwined hands down onto the pillow beside the younger’s head, and continues to move. Hyungwon holds his breath, mentally telling himself to relax as his body makes room for Hoseok as he starts to push again. This time, Hoseok keeps his head up, watching Hyungwon carefully for any visible signs of pain. Hyungwon takes in a deep breath and savors the wet pop from the stretch at Hoseok’s widest part.

His mouth hangs open in a silent scream when Hoseok eventually bottoms out with a deep groan from the effort.

“Aah!” Hyungwon lets out a little moan when Hoseok gives a shallow, experimental thrust of his hip, the head of his cock hitting Hyungwon in his core and ripping tingling sensations in his belly. With Hoseok’s full length inside, Hyungwon can feel his walls secreting more fluids to aid his mate to fuck him all the while tightening as if wanting to pull Hoseok in further.

And Hoseok finally does began to fuck him, rolling his hips in a slow yet deliberate pace. Subconsciously, Hyungwon’s small moans of “ah, ah, ah—” are timed with every instance when the tip of Hoseok’s cock presses against his prostate. Hoseok gives him an adorable smile that shoots tingles straight to Hyungwon’s heart, making his face heat up even more despite his current condition. More thrusts, this time with added force and Hyungwon’s whole body is jostled up and down against the bed in time with Hoseok’s movements.

“Fuck,” Hoseok groans, voice thick with lust and leans down to bury his nose into Hyungwon’s neck on the side where his mating mark resides. “Does it feel good?” he asks, a bit muffled from scraping his teeth hungrily against Hyungwon’s mating mark.

“Ah! Mmhm,” Hyungwon gasps, squeezing his eyes shut. “Keep fucking me, hyung-ah! Please!”

Hoseok doesn’t move very fast but his thrusts are calculated, timely, as if he wants to make sure Hyungwon can feel every slide, every push, every inch of his cock pulling against his insides. More than just the raw feeling of intimate skin on skin, Hoseok’s tenderness only heightens the feeling of pure bliss.

It’s no secret between the pair that Hyungwon hates his heats because he hates anything that makes him even remotely uncomfortable. But ever since Hoseok become a major part of his cycles, Hyungwon’s disdain for them has waned somewhat. One good thing that comes out of them now is that they do allow him more private time with Hoseok.

“Haa—Hyung,” Hyungwon whines, becoming agitated at the too steady pace that Hoseok is fucking him at.

Without warning, or perhaps sensing his irritation, Hoseok leans back onto his heels and grabs Hyungwon’s long legs by the underside of his knees, hauling his ankles over his broad shoulders.

“H—hey!” Hyungwon yelps at the sudden shift in position.

The alpha grabs fistfuls of Hyungwon’s milky thighs and straightens his back, giving Hyungwon full view of his beautiful face and torso. Although, it’s a bit annoying that Hoseok barely looks like he’s completed a light stretch before his actual workout routine. Whereas Hyungwon probably looks like he’s ran around the entire block of their dorm building several times over.

As Hoseok starts to piston his hips again, Hyungwon grits his teeth at the ripples of pleasure from the new position perfectly angled to reach his prostate more directly.

“Hah-hyung-ah!” Hyungwon’s words are just a jumbled mess when Hoseok starts to increase his pace.

His hands becoming balled up fists around the nearest sheets he can grasp at to brace against the sensations. Being filled by his alpha helps dull the burning need but Hyungwon is still feels the itching desire for release clawing in the pit of his belly.

“Are you close, baby?” Hoseok asks, turning his head and plant a kiss on Hyungwon’s right calf.

Words are difficult to form at the moment so Hyungwon settles for nodding his head eagerly as he moans for added affect.

“Good,” Hoseok says, a satisfied smile crossing his lips.

Hoseok fucks him in earnest then. The squelching sounds of flesh and fluids mixed with Hyungwon’s ragged breathing and nonsense murmurs fill their room. Hyungwon tightens his fists against the sheets, straining himself to not reach out to his own leaking cock. His toes are curling up too as they hang in the air with his legs still perched on Hoseok’s shoulders. He likes coming untouched. And he’s so damn _close_.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hoseok breathes. “Cum for me.”

A couple of particularly hard thrusts mixed with his alpha’s encouragement and Hyungwon’s entire body tightens. His back arches, lips part, arms shake, and he’s spurting release all over his own stomach.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon whispers, tugging on Hoseok’s wrist. “Your knot…”

“Yeah,” Hoseok confirms automatically and pulls out of him completely.

The slippery feel sends shivers down his spine. Boneless from his orgasm, Hyungwon lets Hoseok quickly wipe him off then manhandle him into a more comfortable position on his side. Hyungwon smooshes his cheek against his beloved pillow and grimaces a little. His legs feel like jelly from being propped up for so long.

He feels the bed dip as Hoseok scoots up behind him. Hoseok’s still hard cock enters him again and the sensations return while Hoseok fucks him from behind. It takes a bit longer for the alpha to finish but Hyungwon doesn’t mind, perfectly content with Hoseok using his body for his own pleasure as he relaxes on the bed. After a few staggered thrusts, Hyungwon feels a second stretch at his entrance.

“Ah—” Hyungwon gasps. He shivers at the feel of Hoseok’s hot cum splashing inside of him as his mate growls against his neck.

Hoseok relaxes behind him with a heavy, satisfied sigh that makes Hyungwon smile. They lay together in silence, drinking up the afterglow. Hyungwon shifts his hips a little to get more comfortable and a pull against his entrance reminds him that Hoseok’s knot buried inside, locking them together. He blushes, feeling absolutely giddy and every bit like an omega.

Hyungwon has to admit that while invasive and embarrassing at the beginning, he’s actually glad that idol agencies always give omegas the best options for birth control, especially when they were part of a pack. It means he can feel the full extent of his alpha during his heat without any future surprises.

Instinctually, he places his hands on his flat belly, knowing there wouldn’t be a baby growing in there for a while. But the thought of having a life that was half him and half Hoseok inside made his heart feel like it will burst. As if reading his mind, Hoseok places his hand over Hyungwon’s.

_One day, Hyungwonnie._

Hoseok’s unspoken words echo loud and clear in his soul. And for that moment, Hyungwon forgets his initial anger at his own body for springing this unexpected heat on him. He leans against Hoseok’s hard chest and closes his eyes, letting himself savor his mate’s closeness.


End file.
